What's so good about it?
by SriaLghtft
Summary: Seriously? How could that ending have been called the "Good" ending? Well, hopefully this will make things end a little better for everyone. Probably. Victory spoilers. Supposed to be a one-shot, but won't end up one. A possible way that the "good" end could have continued. And likely would have gone. T for some mildly "suggestive" sexual content involving Plutia fantasies.
1. What's so good about it?

_My deepest apologies for the first time this was submitted. I was sick, and half awake, and I should not have submitted it. Hopefully you'll find this revised version a good improvement_

"It sure is silent hill right now," a purple-haired girl said, nudging the other purple girl that was sleeping at her side. This one having red eyes and longer hair

"Neppy...your screams are making me crazy..." emitted from the longer haired girl's mouth, but her eyes remained shut tight.

"Wakey wakey!" She, Neptune, shoved the sleeping girl even more roughly.

"He hee...Noire, your screams are even tastier~" this dialogue was much more sensual than the other dialogue.

"ATTENNNNTION!" Neptune yelled with all her strength.

"Hmhmhm...screaming won't bring anyone to save you, now bend overrr~" Plutia, the longer haired purple goddess, almost purred as she spoke this.

"This is your captain speaking," Neptune took a deep breath, ABANDON SHIP!" She yelled as loud as she could straight into Plutia's ear.

"Looks like you wet yourself, guess I'll have to give you some extraaa...punishment now, hehehe " Plutia giggled, still refusing to come to the land of the waking.

"How do I stop this TMI bot!?" Neptune was at her wit's end, "and here I thought napping with Plutie would be the most awesomest awesome ever...why didn't she do anything like this when I was in the other world, or in the last couple of months?" Neptune stared in awe, then shook her head, materializing her sword, "there'll be no dialogue branching here-" she raised the sword and was about to lower it on Plutia with one fell swoop, but

"It's time to wake up already, stop being so lazy already!" Came a familiar, stern voice.

"Nepu!?" Neptune's eyes darted around the room, but saw no one.

"Uwaaah..." came another familiar voice, "g'morniiing~" Plutia said, stretching.

"Didn't you hear Noire's scolding tune just now?" Neptune questioned, her head still darting around.

Plutia blinked in response, and stared at Neptune for a while, "oh~" she replied.

"What was it bestest napping buddy?" Neptune leaned in close to the sleepy girl, "is lonely heart herself hiding nearby, ready to pounce on me, like a cliche serious girl?"

"It's a recording~" she answered simply, then began the ritual of getting up...

* * *

"And that is when I made sure that I would never want another night like that, so I worked to the skull and crossbones, and now I'm here to pick you up dearest sister of mine," Neptune explained to her, understandably, very irate younger sister.

"What brought you here? How did you get here without Histoire's help?" Said younger sister questioned the trio that were also there, not even looking in the direction of her "older sister".

To note, there was a very frustrated anxious looking black-haired twin tail girl in the room, of to the side. When she heard the relayed dialogue of Plutia, her face would experience some shades of red.

But anyway, back to the trio. There were three girls: one had flowing black voluminous twin-tails held up by purple scrunchies. The other two were a pair of twins with brown hair of differing length, complimented by a baby pink, and a baby blue outfit respectively.

"I'll tell you later, let's just go home right now Nepgear," Uni held out her hand.

"Yeah...Let's go home...miss Nepgear!" Rom implored, also holding out her hand.

"Rom would be lonely without you there, and I wouldn't like it either!" Ram held out her hand as well.

The three smiled warmly at Nepgear. Nepgear hesitated.

"Woahwoahwoah!" Neptune remarked, "there's no way, no how, that I'm letting my kid sister not go home with the main character!" She got in between the old circle of friends.

With this remark, Nepgear pushed aside Neptune, and took hold of the offered hands, returning their smiles, "a main character wouldn't leave her so-called 'sister' stranded for 90 years and only have the bare minimum shares to show for it," turning towards Neptune one last time, before the four disappeared in a flash of light.

With another flash of light, Plutia appeared. "Time to go home Neppy..." she said with a yawn, motioning towards the portal that had opened.

"Plutia!" Noire, who had been off to the side, ran up toward the sleepy goddess, but tripped in a rare moment of appaerent clumsiness from the former idol, causing them to both tumble and-

"Mmph-!"Noire found her lips locked with Plutia's own, perhaps due to being left there alone for so long, she seemed to give up and just accepted the strange coincidence. Or maybe she actually planned this? Regardless, there was a flash of white; Plutia and Noire now nowhere to be found.

"Uh oh...this might be a real game breaking glitch," Neptune said, slightly worried. She hurried over to the ultra dimension's oracle. "Can you make contact with Histy, like right now!?" She questioned the floating Hand sized fairy, upon finding her.

"Normally, it would require three days, but I seem to have connection right now (ﾟロﾟ) !" The bite-sized Histy explained, surprised herself.

"Hurry and get to it! The world's fans are demanding it!" Neptune ordered.

"Neptune?" The image of normal Histoire appeared.

"Histy!" Neptune air hugged the larger Histiore.

"I am glad to see you are okay," Histiore said with a smile, "unfortunately, there is not enough energy to bring you home right now, so you'll have to wait till the others can gather enough energy, or find another way to retur-" The broadcast then shut off.

"Regretfully that was the limit of my capabilities with the current level of shares (￣︿￣)," mini Histy explained with a sigh, "when both you and Plutia left, even with Nepgear's diligent efforts, the nation fell completely apart (〃＞＿＜;〃)."

* * *

Back with Nepgear and the others...

"Gear!" A young woman in a blue coat with a black outfit underneath called out as she ran towards Nepgear.

Nepgear's reaction was much less subdued. She looked at IF, shaking, tears falling down, "If...!?" And soon began breaking into a full on run towards IF, once meeting her, immediately enveloping the guild member in a crushing hug, "you're so young!" Nepgear cried out, running her hands all over If's body and face.

IF was confused, "of course I still am, it's only been three mo..." she stopped, "it's been over 90 years for you hasn't it?"

Uni and the rest of the Candidates looked confused, but then they remembered something very important that was learned: a day in their world was a year in the other world. This left them in shock, struggling to process what Nepgear had gone through. Each one going through a different struggle.

_What if she hates me for taking so long!? What if she doesn't remember me!? What if….what if…maybe I shouldn't. I know Chika finally convinced me, but this completely changes everything…_ Were just a few of the thoughts racing through the candidate of Lastation's mind.

"Oh IF, watching you and Compa die, and watching so many of my friends disappear..." Nepgear swallowed a sob, "it's been so, so very hard...!" But then freely let tears rain on If's blue coat.

It was at this moment that If was at a real loss what to do, and she looked towards her closest friend who had just caught up with the scene.

The orange-haired nurse, Compa, nodded. Moving in, and taking the purple candidate into her arms, "it's okay Ge-Ge..." she said while gently stroking Nepgear's hair, holding the shaking girl to her bosom.

Uni longed to be the one doing this, but was currently having a battle within herself. Including _I couldn't offer pillows like that, though, would Nepgear even want to be inbetween these?_

Rom made the first move, quickly hugging the sobbing Nepgear, "It's okay...we won't ever leave you alone..." she said, doing her best to comfort the deeply distraught girl.

"Screw it!" Ram was next, also embracing Nepgear, "me and Rom will always be ready to play with you!" She said with a smile.

Uni seemed notably perturbed at the flow of events. _Why am I the only one not over there!? What are you thinking Uni!?_ She sat there for a second, staring and thinking. _I'll just do it! This is how I can be there for her! _Then slapped her cheeks, "now or never," she muttered below her breath, and walked straight up to Nepgear, who now seemed to have calmed down considerably, "Nepgear!"

She sniffled, purple looking straight into red, "Uni?" She questioned, breaking the hugs of her friends.

"I don't really know what it was like for you, but I-" she paused. _Her ey__es look so sad...maybe this really is a bad idea_

"Uni?" Nepgear questioned, staring deeper into the candidate's eyes, her trademark innocent smile on display.

"I..." she paused again, _Don't do that Nepgear! It's not fair!_ "I wasn't able to spend any time at all with you for a little over three months, a-and-" she paused again, _that's right, there are others here. This would probably be really embarrassing for he-_

"Just spit it out already and be done with it, like everyone else," If said with a friendly smile, inviting the tsundere to join in on the heartwarming moment everyone had enveloped Nepgear with.

"Agh! Fine!" Uni took one last deep breath. _Please don't hate me for this Nepgear…._

"What is it U-mmph?!" Nepgear's words were suddenly cut off as Uni's lips had met her own. It was an awkward meeting, but it was a meeting filled with emotion. A short clumsy, wonderful burst of feelings.

Uni pulled back, "I'm so-s-so-sorry! That I took so long!" She bowed her red flushed head, along with her shoulders, "but I'll never go away. and I'll never abandon you. A-And," she paused again,"I-If you'll have me, I'll be by your side f-f-forever!" Uni was discovering new shades of red.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Plutia...

"Mmm.." Plutia broke the kiss after some time had passed, "that wasn't very fair Noire~"

"You left me alone for almost a century!" Noire retorted, "it's not fair what you did to me!"

_Noire really is acting strange...time for punishment. _"You've been a naughty girl~" Plutia said with a menacing smile, advancing on the prideful girl. A flash of light enveloping her, and then revealing a much more busty and mature looking Plutia, complete with a black and purple plugsuit

Noire began to back away in fear…

_This is supposed to be a one shot, but probably expect another chapter to finish out things in the future. I doubt I can leave things as they are. Would be nice if my mind let me though...onwards and forwards!_


	2. Why would you do that?

Nepgear stood there, gazing into the ruby red eyes of the girl who had just confessed to her, albeit in a rather awkward way.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't exp-pe-ex-" IF's cool demeanor was completely shattered, much like the time when her cellphones had been taken from her. This time she was sporting a very healthy red though, instead of droplets of salted liquid.

Compa's face was also quite red, nearly matching her little skirt, "woah," was all that managed to come out of her mouth.

Ram stared at the scene, wide-eyed, "Y-You shouldn't do that! You'll have a baby!" Ram's naiveté was on full display as she pointed at the two.

"That's not...true!" Rom's face seemed to be the reddest of them all now as she refuted what her older, but decidedly less mature, sister said. Well, the reddest out of the group outside the centers of attention currently.

Uni's face had taken on shades of red that you might not even find in a bucket of crayons. She stood there, staring into Nepgear's lilac eyes, _I can't believe I did it! My life is over if she rejects me. I'll be the laughingstock of Lastation...No, not like I really care about that. I mean, I do care about my country, but I just really want her to return my feelings!_ Uni started grinding her black shoes into the earth. _It's been so long for her too, she probably is going to hate me after this, but I can't give up until she rejects-_ Uni's thoughts stopped as she took a moment to open her eyes and saw a none too pleasant look on Nepgear's face.

"Why would you do that?" Nepgear said with a frown.

-~ Back in the Ultra Dimension, 30 years (Ultra time) later ~-

"Neptune ｡･"(＞0＜)"･｡ﾝﾓｫ～" The voice of an angry pint-sized fairy could be heard throughout all Planeptune.

There was a young girl in the city streets holding the hand of her older sister. When she heard the noise, she tugged on her sister's skirt, "What was that big sis?" she questioned, her beady eyes gazing into her sister as a pillar of truth and wisdom.

The older girl, just barely into her teens, put her hands on her hips with a smirk, "That's the legendary cry of our Oracle that signals when our goddess Purple Heart will show up to help the residents. It's only heard once a year!"

"Oh…" the younger girl seemed in deep thought, "Why does the call only happen once a year?" She questioned, her eyes once again staring expectantly towards her older sister.

At this, the older girl's hands dropped and her stance relaxed, "That's…." she stood there in thought for a bit, cradling her chin with the hand that wasn't holding her younger sisteXillr's.

"Why that is because our Goddess works so very hard for us once a year, taking care of all our problems, and thus needs her rest to store up power for the next year!" A housewife with a bag of groceries explained to the sisters.

"And so you have it," the older girl said with a smile towards her younger sister. "Thank you miss!" She added with another smile, this time towards the passing housewife.

"Don't mention it, I'm just following our Goddess' command to help sisters be good to each other, lest they grow apart," She returned the smile, "Keep close you two!" Waved, and then left.

The two sisters gripped each other's hand tighter and smiled warmly at each other, continuing their walk to whichever destination they had.

-~ In the (Ultra-)Planeptune Basilicom ~-

"I'm sorry mini-Histy! Please forgive meeee!" A certain purple-haired goddess, currently in her more petite form, bowed continuously to a fairy the size of small fist, as if she were trying to appease an angry god.

Which, said fairy currently looked quite similar to, despite her tiny stature. "Then go out and work immediately(^x^)ｼﾈ" She pointed towards the door...or she would have, but the door currently had a large gathering.

"Uni! Why'd you trick me like that!?" A purple-haired girl with a white and purple dress on glared at the black-haired twin-tail girl to her side.

"Ouch!" Uni yelped at her hand being slightly crushed by the girl whose hand she was holding onto, "I'm doing this for your own good! You need to make up with her already!" She took this moment to 'nudge' the purple-haired girl forward with a foot to her back. _I'm not going through another night of you whining because you miss helping out your sister from time to time!_

"Neppy!" Another purple-haired girl who had appeared ran up to the purple-haired girl who had just been bowing in front of the fairy. Wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"Notjealousnotjealousnotjealous…" A black-haired also twin-tailed girl, but older looking, kept repeating under her breath, clenching her fists.

"Plutie!" Neptune returned the hug, "My bestest napping buddy has returned to finally save me from the wrath of mini-Histy!" She said with a great big smile, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Plutia!?" The little fairy said in surprise.

"HISTY!" Plutia ran towards the little fairy, quickly disengaging from Neptune, and embraced her.

At this, the older twin-tailed girl let out a sigh of relief and resumed watching the scene calmly.

Realizing that she was no longer given the warm embrace of her close friend, she took this moment to look in the direction of someone whom she had let down pretty harshly before. Her younger sister yet.

Said younger sister was scowling in Neptune's direction, but avoiding direct eye contact.

Neptune decided to be the one to close their distance, "Look...uh, Nep Jr. I know I kinda screwed the pooch-"

"And then some!" Nepgear returned back with a nasty glare.

"Fine, I dropped the bomb, slipped the glove, faltered the serve-" Neptune began quickly listing off all sorts of things nonstop.

"Just stop sis," Nepgear interrupted with her hand, a slight smile creeping on her face.

"Nepu!" Neptune said with a smile of her own, "You forgive me!?"

"Just hug her already and be over with it!" Uni said, frustrated. _I mean, we haven't done anything since you started missing her all of a sudden! What's the point in being together if we don't even do anything together? It's really annoying being in love with a siscon._

Nepgear seemed to take heed of her friend's( 'girlfriend' would probably be more accurate) advice, and enveloped her older sister in a hug, "I accept your apology, now let's just get home already," Nepgear said, tears running down her eyes….

"Baibai Neppy," Plutia lazily said with a yawn as the group, minus Plutia and the Ultra-dimension Noire, headed towards the portal.

"Goodbye my dearest friend! May we meet again!" Neptune replied with tears flowing from her eyes.

"See you later," Nepgear waved back to the two, as if it were just a casual parting.

"Bye," was all Uni said before heading into the portal with Nepgear.

"Bye!" Ultra Noire said back.

"How can you be so casual!?" Neptune said with a look of distraught, "We may not see each other for decades! Centuries even!"

"Probably not…" Plutia replied with a yawn and headed off.

"See you, Neptune!" Ultra Noire called out before hurrying to catch up to the sleepy girl.

"Huh? Do they hate me that much?" Neptune wondered, seriously considering that maybe people still hadn't really forgiven her for all that she pulled over the course of their adventures. "Ah! Better hurry before the portal zips up!" she thought out-loud as she exited into the portal.

-~ Later ~-

"Nepu!" Neptune said in shock when the words were relayed to her.

Nepgear nodded with a smile, "That's right..Both Noires worked extra hard and got enough shares to create a permanent gate between the worlds. Ultra Noire and Plutia actually have been freely traveling between the worlds for a while now, but none of us knew about it."

"That explains how Lastation didn't topple like Rome then," Neptune said slamming her fist into her palm.

"And Nepgear and the rest of us worked really hard and finally got a second portal opened. And that's when we went to get you," Uni finished.

"And, surprisingly, the portal caused both worlds to stabilize their times, so that one day here is one day there," the normal sized Histoire explained.

Neptune started one of her jokes, "So we can go in and out like a-"

"Sto-p!" IF commanded.

"Nepu!" Neptune stopped, then noticed that Nepgear and Uni currently had their hands entwined, "hmm….your older sister suspects something fishy Nep Jr."

"Oh, Uni and I have been going out for a month now!" Nepgear said with a smile.

Uni blushed, "Y-Yeah." _Please don't ask the details, please don't ask the de-_

Would fate strike?

"Oh ho ho! My kid sister shacked up with tsunderella. Lucky for you," she glared in the direction of Uni, "tsunderes aren't known for going very far with things, so I will let this pass for now…" She said, as if lording it over the two.

_But you're kinda forgetting the saying about the "girl next door" types..._Uni stared back nervously. _At least she didn't ask for details. _

"So," she rubbed her hands together, "just how did my adorable naive kid sister end up with you anyway?" Neptune questioned.

Uni began to grip Nepgear's hand a bit tighter.

"Well," Nepgear began relaying the events that happened after her rescue from the Ultra dimension.

-~ Continuing from before ~-

"Why would you do that?" Nepgear said with a frown.

Uni's heart sunk. The people around her gave her pitying stares. It probably took a lot of courage to pull off something like that. _I just knew it would end like this..._Uni let out a dejected sigh. _I took too long to get to her…_

"Why would you leave me with such a teasing kiss?" Nepgear continued, staring at Uni with a pout.

"W-W-What!?" Stepping back, Uni stammered.

Nepgear didn't explain with words, and instead closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the twin-tail girl behind her head, then dived for Uni's lips. All of this faster than Uni had the chance to respond towards.

_W-W-W-Wha-Wha-What!? I feel her t-t-tongue! Mmm this is actually kind of nice. Just where did Nepg-_ Uni immediately broke the kiss in shock once she felt Nepgear's hand grope her.

"Woah!" IF, face more crimson than her gym outfit, yelled, "this is not the place to do _that." _she explained, pushing the two apart.

"Sorry!" Nepgear gave a bow, her face also flushed, "I don't know what came over me!"

The twins were staring confusedly, as a very red-faced Compa had managed to realize what could happen, and covered their eyes beforehand.

Uni stood in shock, but with a slight smile unable to completely wipe itself off her face. It was very slight though.

-~Back to the present~-

"NEPU!?" Neptune interrupted the story, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY PRECIOUS INNOCENT DARLING NAIVE MUNCHKIN LITTLE SISTER!?" Forcing herself into Uni's personal space, Neptune yelled at the candidate.

"'Munch' definitely describes her," IF said off to the side, rolling her eyes.

"Back off," Nepgear said, in a tone which Neptune had never heard in her life from her 'kid sister' before. Something close to the same thing Neptune had heard when her 'kid sister' abandoned her to live in a separate world for 30 years. Yet, much more forceful and far more aggressive.

As such, Neptune, even being the supreme jokester she was, backed off immediately. "You've changed like a 720 Nep Jr," she said nervously.

Nepgear's smile returned, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Anyway, it wasn't Uni's fault at all, I had just been left alone so long, and Vert would often visit and show me games and websites, and I was very lonely..." she trailed off, memories of her long isolation beginning to return to her, tears threatening to fall.

Uni immediately was at the purple girl's side, "It's fine, you're home now," she enveloped her. _I really can't begin to imagine what it was like. She still has nightmares sometimes. Not being able to even visit her for three months was hard enough. And she got 90 YEARS! That's longer than some people even live normally...I'm so stupid for not working harder and faster! _Tears also tried their hardest to seep out, but Uni held on strong, not willing to show weakness when she was supposed to be comforting the one in her arms currently.

Nepgear turned to face Uni, "yep, I'm home," and planted a kiss on Uni's cheek.

At this, Neptune was slightly irked, but she was able to see that the two had formed a tight bond when she was gone, "your big sister approves of your relationship," Neptune said with a thumbs up.

"Oneechan!" Nepgear moved to hug her older sister, tears of joy flowing like rivers.

"Just try and wait a little 'til you do _that_," she said when the embrace broke.

_Uh oh..._Sweatdrops were rapidly assembling on the back of Uni's head. A fiery shade already having conquered her face.

The others around stared at the two sisters with great anxiety, well aware of what was likely to come.

"By 'that', you mean…?" Nepgear questioned, a finger pointedly on her lip.

_Maybe she's trying to avoid answering straight. Maybe this isn't her adorable naiveté getting in the way. _Uni's foot was shifting on the ground like a Geiger counter.

"Tea?" Compa questioned, handing a cup of tea to the girl.

"Thank you." Uni said and graciously accepted.

"The hiddly puddily. Tying the ribbon. You know." Neptune elbowed her younger sister playfully.

_I'm sure it will be fine. Nepgear had a long time to learn these things. _Uni tried convincing herself, and started to take a sip of her tea.

"Oh," Nepgear replied, "well, we didn't tie the ribbon, but we did eat pudding off each other once." Nepgear responded in complete truth, with a pleasant smile.

"Pfft-!" Uni spit out her tea.

"NEPU!?"

END STORY..or is it?

_I hope I was able to give at least some the impression that things were going to go south. Much thanks to my beta-reader AlmondFresh for munching away at my first draft! This is supposed to be the final chapter, but that AlmondFresh is tempting me to write more on it. Don't completely totally expect that to happen, but it is a possibility. Hopefully you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! _


End file.
